<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love’s twisted hand by JasonHarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045218">love’s twisted hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonHarts/pseuds/JasonHarts'>JasonHarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And a Hug, Deadpool loves Spiderman, Fluff, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker needs a sugar daddy, Slow Burn, Spideypool - Freeform, ignorance is bliss, ladybug inspired, love square, or in this case painful, theyre fucking idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonHarts/pseuds/JasonHarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has been making moves on Spidey for as long as the two have known each other. Which admittedly isn’t long. It’s harmless flirting, right? There’s no way Deadpool could know he’s an omega.<br/>Meanwhile, Peter finally meets his neighbor. He introduces himself as Wade. He’s tall, mysterious, and a beefcake to boot. Peter can’t help but feel pulled in by his strong scent and enchanting eyes.</p><p>AKA; Peter falls half in love with Wade but Wade already likes Spidey... will these two ever figure out that they’re being total fucking dumbasses or will I milk this secret identity love square for all I can? Who’s to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fates Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I’m really excited to start this new story :) let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York City thrummed with life. Pedestrians rushed to destinations unclear to anyone who passed, and pigeons cooed from the gutters. Cars slammed on their brakes, others around them laying on the horns that filled the crisp autumn nights with their usual restlessness.<br/>The city that never sleeps. With that promise of wakefulness came endless crime. With crime, came hero’s. That’s where Peter steps in.</p><p>It was past midnight now, probably closer to one. The young hero sat perched on top of the overhang to a building, surveying the concrete jungle below. The noisy city buzzed in his sensitive ears and he pulled off his spandex mask to feel the cool breeze.</p><p>His nose ran only slightly from the cold. He smiled despite this and ran a gloved hand through his curly hair, untangling any knots he found on the way. He loved this part. As much as he loved stopping bad guys and helping little only ladies cross the street, this is what he loved most about being Spider-Man; the views.</p><p>He didn’t have much time to soak in the glittering lights of the city as a cry erupted from one of the streets below, calling him to action once again. Though he had already stopped two muggings and an all too obvious drug trade tonight, and he had a midterm the next morning, the young hero never turned his back on someone in need of help. His mask was replaced over his cold nose and he was ready to nosedive back into the noisy city.</p><p>The sound of the cries led him to a stereotypically dark alleyway, the lights above burnt out and the smell of the dumpster nearby thick. He could just barely make out the scent of a frightened omega, the sound of her rugged breath deep in the alley, nice and far from any streetlamp’s reach. Peter didn’t sense anyone else in the alley with them and he crouched low in an attempt not to spook the scared omega. He knew better than to make the situation any worse.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.. I’m here to help,” Peter tried to soften his voice as he slowly approached, his eyes adjusting to the dark, “are you hurt?”</p><p>The woman was more of a girl really, she couldn’t have been older than 18. Her clothing was dirty and her cheeks red from sobbing. She looked over the masked hero, arms around herself as her deep auburn hair stuck to her tear stained cheeks.</p><p>“Please,” her voice was hoarse and tired, “I don’t have anything else. Please leave me alone.”</p><p>She must have been robbed. Hopefully that was all that had happened to her tonight. It was the brutal reality that omegas were easy pickings for crime. They tended to be smaller, weaker, and easier pray for alphas, and even betas, to take advantage of.</p><p>“I’m just trying to help… promise.” Peter pulled up the bottom half of his mask, offering a crooked, warm smile as he reached out a hand.</p><p>The girl still hesitated, running her eyes over his skin-tight suit. After a moment she seemed to register him as one of New York’s most notorious hero’s..</p><p>“Can I walk you home? Make sure you’re safe?” She swallowed hard, but nodded, allowing herself to reach out and take the hand offered to her. Peter helped her carefully to her feet, pulling his mask back down over his chapped lips.</p><p>“Do you live far? I can stop and buy you a hoodie if you do… it’s a cold night tonight,” In truth he didn't have the money to be buying strangers clothing. He barely had enough money to feed himself most nights, but something about this omega pulled at his heart. Her puffy, dark brown eyes warmed him a bit and he wished he could take away the sadness from them. He often found himself feeling that way in front of other omegas. It was his soft spot.</p><p>Peter had been an omega now for almost 7 years, his secondary gender rearing it’s ugly head just as he turned 16. He often wondered if it was because of his mutation that he became an omega. Male omegas were practically unheard of in this day in age, though at one point in the past they were a bit more common.</p><p>As he grew as a hero, he always found himself taking care of and generally being drawn to helping other omegas. It was a primal instinct to cater to the needs of those like him. Fragile people, down on their luck.</p><p>As it turned out, the girl was homeless. The last of her money was taken and she had nearly been physically assaulted, though she narrowly escaped by booking it as soon as the beta who had mugged her had the money in his hands. Peter nodded as he listened to her tell him about what happened, though he gritted his teeth the whole time, and he could tell her nails were digging into her own palms.</p><p>Spidey escorted her through the chilly streets of New York to a local shelter for omegas, close enough, thankfully, to not warrant him having to pitch in money for a sweatshirt. He briefly explained to the woman at the front desk what the girl had gone through and, after a quick hug, left the girl to the hands of the shelter. She could at least have something warm in her belly and a dry place to sleep for the night. He wished he could offer more.</p><p>On his way out of the thick metal doors, Peter was connected with another body and was pushed back, ass slamming to the old wood floor. He grunted as he stared at large, heavy boots, clearly too big to be even a beta’s. This shelter didn’t allow alphas inside, what did this one think he was doing?</p><p>When he looked up, hands pushing himself to his feet, Peter once again grunted, this time in annoyance.</p><p>“Spidey! Well holy shit on a stick I wasn’t expecting to see that perky ass and a half tonight!” Deadpool. Great.</p><p>“Pool. What are you doing here?” Peter had had his run ins with the notorious merc with a mouth. Not that he could say any of them had been entirely pleasant.</p><p>Deadpool shifted the large box in his hands, drawing Peter’s attention to it. “I brought in some donations. Did you know that I do that? I’m practically a saint these days. The girls know me by name and everything!” He empathized this by balancing the box against his hip with one arm and giving a flirtatious wave to one of the girls at the desk.</p><p>“It’s one in the morning,” Peter said curtly.</p><p>“And? Helping the needy doesn't have a time frame, baby boy,” the merc playfully booped Peter on the nose with a gloved hand, making the smaller man’s nose wrinkle.</p><p>“Whatever…” Peter looked him up and down, as though scanning for any sign the mercenary was up to trouble. “Stay out of trouble. I don’t need you wreaking havoc on my city. And certainly not at this hour.”</p><p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer, bugaboo,” Deadpool cooed as he leaned in closer, the box creaking under the weight of his arm. “Besides, I’m turning over a new leaf. Rubber bullets, helping the avengers, the whole shabang!”</p><p>It was true. Peter had heard from Stark himself that the mercenary had assisted them with a few covert operations, when his specific skill set was required. Though they didn’t exactly enjoy having him (and his mouth) on the team. On top of that, Peter didn’t really hear any news about the murderer for hire causing any trouble in the city. At least none that he knew about.</p><p>Peter glanced at the box once again before looking back up to the tall masked killer’s eyes. “Stay out of trouble,” he said once more before pushing past the all too large alpha.</p><p>“Oh I will,” Deadpool purred, and Peter could feel his eyes burning a hole through the spandex covering his, admittedly perky, ass as he walked away into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Peter deserved sleep. He deserved the way his skin lavished the feeling of his tight suit being rolled off and the way his muscles could finally relax under the hot water of his run down apartment’s shower. The hot water wouldn’t last long, but he could pretend for a few minutes what it would feel like to live more luxuriously than his small studio apartment, and it’s horribly tempered water heater, had to offer.</p><p>When the hot water ran out, Peter hurried to wash the sweat from his body. He knew his heat would be coming soon, he could feel his back ache just a bit more and his knees ached like a storm was coming. He reminded himself to take a second dose of scent blockers the next morning. It was needed, now that his mutation managed to burn through a single dose twice as fast anytime he approached the time for his heat.</p><p>With tired limbs, Peter hauled himself back out into the single room of his apartment, crossing the small amount of space to his kitchen area to pull open the fridge. Nothing but ketchup and a half rotten apple. Just like when he had checked that morning.</p><p>With a sigh, Peter closed the door and grabbed a glass of water. He knew he needed to eat. Especially with his heat approaching. Maybe he would stop by May’s this weekend, get her to cook him a casserole to take home. He felt guilty asking her to still help provide him food, even if she insisted half the time anyway, but he knew if he made another grocery trip this week he wouldn’t be able to afford rent this month.</p><p>Downing the glass of tap water in one big swig, the omega pulled his laptop onto his legs, opening the cracked, but functional, screen to make sure he had everything ready for class the next day. Midterms were pushing his already tired body to a new limit and he was worried that finals at the beginning of December would truly kill him, but Peter was a hard worker. He was finding new ways, even now, to balance his jam packed schedule. It was hard being a full time student, part time superhero after all. Plus he worked odd hours at the Bugle, delivering photos of his own alter ego for extra cash, to ensure his rent for the month.</p><p>Times were tough, but Peter always found a way.</p><p>As he scrolled through his ratty old laptop, skimming one more time through the material he assumed would be on tomorrow’s test, Peter paused. He glanced over at the wall to his left, listening a bit harder. Just as he thought, he heard the shuffling of boots and the rustling of paper bags. Mumblings of a conversation were heard and Peter furrowed his eyebrows. He knew the apartment was being rented out but he hadn’t met, or even heard, the person living in it once since he moved in over six months ago. Weird.</p><p>Peter signed, resigning himself to putting his laptop back in his bag, turning off all the lights, and finally crawling under the warm covers of his bed. He could still hear the soft ramblings, of which he assumed to be a phone call, of his neighbor, but it was easy enough to block out. He had become good at blocking things out when he needed to. It came with having sensitivity to quite literally everything.</p><p>In the wee hours of the night, with his arms pulled around himself and his legs tucked up close to his chest, Peter found himself comfortable enough to drift into a dreamless sleep, grateful for the roof over his head and the drive in his belly.</p><p> </p><p>He was awoken the next morning by the sound of his “new” neighbor. What sounded like glass shattering and rather obscene cursing.</p><p>Peter huffed quietly through his nose and rubbed at his tired eyes as the warm morning sun brazened down on him. It felt nice. Until Peter remembered the tall building across the street that typically kept the morning sun from reaching his window until at least ten o’clock.</p><p>He was out of bed in seconds, grabbing his phone where it sat on his counter with so much strength he though he was going to shatter the screen.</p><p>“10:17” The time glared back at him. FUCK.</p><p>He took a deep breath. His midterm today wasn't until 10:45. He could make it. He would just have to swing across the city instead of skating like he usually did. Even then he’d still be pushing it.</p><p>Over his Spidey suit, he pulled on his clothing from the day before, sniffing them to make sure they were okay. They were… fine. He quickly shoved his books back into his backpack, double, triple checking he had everything before zipping it up. Stepping into his shoes, ignoring the way they bunched under his heels, he grabbed his skateboard. He’d just be taking his shoes off once he was outside anyway.</p><p>Not even bothering to brush his teeth, Peter threw open the door to his studio apartment, and for the second time in 12 hours, slammed shoulder first into a hulking alpha. This time, however, he caught himself before he went flying to the floor.</p><p>“S-sorry!” Peter stuttered, fixing his glasses from where they had been jarred on the bridge of his nose as the rich dark scent of alpha filled his nostrils.</p><p>He looked up just in time to catch ice cold eyes, blue as the afternoon sky staring down at him.</p><p>Just as soon as he could see them, they were hidden under the dark hood of a sweatshirt.<br/>“Good morning. Guess we’re neighbors.” The alphas voice was dark, but not as deep as Peter would have assumed it to be. He remembered the sound of shattering glass that had woken him up and realized the neighbor must have been taking out the trash. Peter couldn’t help but notice the tightness of the sweatshirt around his large biceps and expansive chest.</p><p>“Morning…” Peter mumbled softly, watching his neighbor walk back to his own door. “My name’s P-“ the door closed shut before he could even finish.</p><p>“Peter.” He sneered in distaste at the rude interaction.</p><p>He turned to start heading towards the stairs when he heard the door quietly creak back open, and when he looked back he saw sky blue eyes, softer now, staring from under the hood. “My name’s Wade…. Nice to meet you, Peter.”</p><p>Peter smiled, nodding “nice to meet you.”</p><p>Without another word, his new neighbor disappeared back into the apartment beside Peter’s and Peter turned on his heels, remembering he had a test to take.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crowded Thoughts, Empty Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets the chance to think, and think he does.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter looked down at the mug of coffee warming his hands. Wordlessly, without even knowing he was doing it, he thought about the alpha in the apartment next to his.</p><p>He was large. Certainly larger than most alphas he knew, aside from the hero’s he fought alongside. Even then, when he compared him Mr. Stark and the others.. he was big. Hunched over and timid, dark and bright eyed at the same time, he made Peter think of all the tales he had heard of gentle giants. Alphas were notorious for being aggressive. Aggressive and violent and hot headed at the best of times. </p><p>Though Peter knew that this was more a stereotype brought on by cheesy rom-coms and badly written action movies, he still couldn't shake the feeling of power in the alpha. Almost as though Wade (that was his name right?) was holding something back. Something big, bad and terrible.</p><p>“Peter?” The soft curl of a friendly voice pulled him from his thoughts and a gentle hand rested over where he stared so intently at his coffee.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled softly, looking up to meet emerald eyes.</p><p>He hadn’t seen MJ for nearly a week. Midterms had made them both too busy to even text, let alone go on their usual Wednesday afternoon coffee date.</p><p>“You okay? You seem lost in thought.” Her grin stretched across her cheeks and freckles pooled at her dimples. “You haven’t met someone, have you Tiger?”</p><p>Peter blushed and told himself it was because of the age old nickname, not the insinuation.</p><p> “No, MJ,” he smirked, leaning back in his chair, allowing his shoulders to relax, “I’ve got a new neighbor is all.”</p><p>“New neighbor?” She inquired, tilting her head to the side, allowing loose red curls to effortlessly fall over her shoulder, “is it… an alpha by chance?”</p><p>Peter blushed darker, his cheeks heating up. Was he that easy to read?</p><p>“Oh so you have met someone,” she purred, leaning in closer, “you can hide your romantic pursuits all you want Pete, but you know I’ll always find them.”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” he murmured, taking a long drink from his coffee. It needed more sugar, he decided, reaching over to grab some.</p><p>“Mm hmm.” Was all she hummed, grinning that wicked grin he had come to hate.</p><p>“How were you midterms?” He flipped the subject as quickly as she had brought it up, knowing if he didn’t she would press harder and harder.</p><p>“Ugh,” she let out a groan and sat back in her chair, letting her shoulders slump and her chin tilt skyward, “don’t wanna talk about it.”</p><p>“That bad?” He chuckled, offering her a reassuring smirk.</p><p>“I woke up late.”</p><p>Peter laughed, making her eyes snap back to him.</p><p>“Think that’s funny, Parker? Think it’s funny to see your best friend struggling to stay afloat? You’ll see when I fail out and I’m living on the streets, homeless and dirty. Then you’ll feel bad.”</p><p>“I slept in late too,” he admitted, smiling wildly as his chuckles slowly dwindled.</p><p>MJ looked him over, once, then twice, before she too laughed. The comfort that fell over Peter as he sat there, laughing with MJ soothed any worries of midterms or work deadlines he may have had. It was refreshing seeing his bubbly beta friend after so many days apart. </p><p> </p><p>The sun had already set by the time the two friends parted ways. MJ had insisted on a walk around central park, and now Peter was even farther from his apartment than usual. It gave him more time to think. Maybe even overthink a little.</p><p>After thinking about school and work, and even more school, he, for whatever reason, thought about Deadpool. It had been a few months since the mercenary had last popped in to annoy his web clad alter ego. He wondered where the leather suited anti-hero had been. Maybe off on a job? Peter knew the mercenary had mentioned a few times having to travel to do some of his messier jobs.</p><p>Peter hummed at the thought. Was Pool still taking those kinds of jobs? It was true what he said about not killing in New York anymore, Peter made sure of that. </p><p>Deadpool made it painfully obvious how much he looked up to Spider-Man, even going so far as to show the hero the spidey boxers he dawned under the suit. Maybe he really was turning over that leaf for good. It would make sense why the alpha was dropping off all the donations at the shelter, right? How had he been doing so much for omegas without Peter noticing anyway?</p><p>If there was anything you could say about Deadpool, it was that he was a wild card. You never knew what you were gonna get. Saying Peter was surprised to see such a violent stereotype of an alpha taking the time out of his day to help omegas, would be an understatement. Maybe there was a good side to the motormouth.</p><p>Peter smiled to himself at the thought as he approached his apartment door. The smile quickly faltered when his hand met the empty pocket of his jeans.</p><p>“Shit.” No keys. </p><p>He must have forgotten them in his classroom. He would be able to get the next day no problem but… he was locked out for the night.</p><p>He could go downstairs to get the spare from his landlord, but it was after eight, and Mr. Moon didn’t like visitors after usual office hours. If he wasn’t mistaken, Peter remembered leaving his apartment window open last time he had come home from patrol. That could work.</p><p>It was still inconvenient to have to climb up the fire escape, but Peter was grateful for his alter ego and his forgetfulness, if not for making his apartment easier to break into. He should double check the window to make sure it’s locked from now on…</p><p>Peter grunted as he hoisted himself up the last rung on the ladder, barely winded despite being on the 5th floor. As he cracked open his apartment window, he couldn’t help but glance over to the window beside his. </p><p>The usual black out curtains, making it impossible to see into the small studio apartment, were pushed back and the window had been cracked just enough to let a bit of the cool fall air into the room. </p><p>Peter leaned back on his haunches and looked a bit closer, maybe taking a bit of a deeper breath to see if he could catch another whiff of heady alpha. It felt weird, to say the least. Maybe even a bit stalkerish, to sit outside someone’s window and sniff a little too hard. Peter cursed his instincts in his head and huffed quietly. He was better than that.</p><p>He jumped a bit too high when Wade’s window flung open, the alpha sticking his head out hastily enough to catch the way Peter’s cheeks flushed and his hands flew up in the air.</p><p>“Holy mother Mary and Joseph,” Peter wheezed out breathlessly, his hands falling to his knees. </p><p>“Oh… sorry, I figured you were a robber, or something else fun.” Peter could see the alpha’s shoulder’s relax, and despite the remark, he could see the tension on the large man’s face. “What the hell are you doing out on the fire escape?”</p><p>“Forgot my keys,” he mumbled, trying to will the heat in his face to go away, “I remembered leaving my window unlocked, so.. here I am, haha..”</p><p>Peter could get a better look at the alpha’s face now with his hood down around his shoulders. A sharp bone structure and straight nose, his eyes beautiful under the moonlight. His skin obviously had seen trauma in the past , but that was hardly what Peter could focus on. Those eyes… god those eyes, they stared right into him.</p><p>“That’s… not super safe.” Wade gave him a look halfway between amused and concerned before looking away altogether. He seemed to notice then the lack of fabric concealing his face, because he pulled his hood up, eyes disappearing under shadows. “Lucky I didn’t come out there guns blazing.”</p><p>The man laughed, softly, but Peter could see perfectly straight teeth and a perfectly practiced smirk. And the smell of him.. lord that smell. Why couldn’t Peter place it? And the size of him. Again, Peter couldn’t help but think how big Wade was compared to most other alphas he knew. The only one who might give him a run for his money was Deadpool, and he was at least 3 or 4 inches taller than Cap.</p><p>Peter wondered what hands like that could do to him. Big strong arms wrapped around Peter’s small waist, one had around his throat and the other around-</p><p>Okay yeah... heat was definitely coming. He should definitely remember to plan for that.</p><p>“Would you like to come over?” Peter blurted before he could think. “I could… make coffee or something.”</p><p>“It’s nine o’clock on a Wednesday night, and you wanna drink coffee? Don’t you have high school or something tomorrow?” Peter caught the tease in his voice, but noticed the way his grin fell.</p><p>“I’m twenty three years old, I think I’m allowed to drink coffee whenever I’d like.” Peter leaned forward, pulling his sticky window up to crawl through it’s rotting frame.</p><p>He poked his head back out to see Wade still standing there, watching where his ass had been not seconds before. “You gonna come over or are you just gonna stand there and pretend like you weren’t staring at my butt?”</p><p>“It’s a pretty nice butt.” The smirk was back and Peter could help but grin.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll unlock the door.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Line in the Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty short, but I decided to pick this story back up. Sorry it’s been so long, I’ve been distracted with work and this stupid pandemic 😤 either way I hope you enjoy! More chapters will be coming, I appreciate your patience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was aware of how stagnant the air hung in the air of his dingy apartment. He was aware that a large alpha, whom he had never met before that morning, was sitting where his nest had been smothered and smoothed hastily just moments before. He was aware of how the cheap coffee stung his tongue and warmed his hands against the cool night’s breeze that drifted from his open bedroom window. And more than anything, he was entirely, painfully, horrifyingly aware, of how awkward the silence had become.</p><p>The alpha in front of him opened his mouth a few times. His eyes, from under his hood, flickering between wanting to say something and deciding best not to. </p><p>Peter chewed his bottom lip, soothing his burnt tongue against the roof of his mouth as he leaned against his kitchen counter, trying to think of something to say. It had been so easy to talk to Wade just a moment before. Why was it so hard to find the words now?</p><p>“Sorry for intruding…” Wade was the first to finally muster the courage to say something. </p><p>“You’re not intruding,” Peter offered him a smile, hating the way it probably looked forced. “I was the one who invited you over. Sorry I’m not a better conversationalist…”</p><p>“No! No..” Wade looked up at him quickly, the coffee on his hands jostling before he curled back in on himself. “I’m sure you’re fantastic. I know I’m a bit.. hard to look at, so it’s pretty distracting. Or at least, that’s what I’ve been told. I have a few things I could have said but I’ve been known to talk too much and I didn’t want to be too much too fast since you’re so nice and all. You just seem so..” Wade looked up at him, seeming to try and find the right words. “Normal I guess. I don’t want to cause trouble for you and taint that adorable, innocent little brain I'm sure you’ve got rattling around in that skull of yours.”</p><p>“Child’s…” Peter mumbled softly to himself, sorting through Wade’s word vomit to pick and choose what he would address first. “Who told you you’re hard to look at?”</p><p>Peter could sense the cock of his head more than actually see it from under his hoodie. “I mean, everyone. But mostly me. I mean the ‘it’s pretty distracting’ bit is what I’m usually told by friends… if you could calm them friends. I think it’s pretty obvious I’ve got a fucked up mug.”</p><p>“You’re not hard to look at. You may not be perfect but that doesn’t make you any less attractive. At least. Not in any way that matters.” Peter smiled, this time more genuinely. “As far as I can tell you’re a kind man with his own history and a nice bone structure to boot. Although you may jump to conclusions a bit quickly, seeing as I wouldn’t exactly call my brain adorable OR innocent..”</p><p>Wade pulled down his hood so quickly Peter almost flinched backwards. Intense blue eyes met his and Peter had to bite his lips closed to avoid saying something he may very well regret later. </p><p>“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t think I’m the ugliest person you’ve ever met.” The way Wade said it, he wasn’t trying to confirm that Peter found him attractive. More so, it was like he was attempting to catch him in a lie. Like he truly didn’t believe anyone could find him anything other than hideous.</p><p>“Wha-“ Peter’s lips parted and his brow furrowed, “why are you so convinced you’re the ugliest motherfucker in the world? You’re not. You've got nice eyes, a strong build, a voice like that.. you’ve got plenty going for you.</p><p>Peter blushed at his own compliments, noticing the way Wade’s eyes flicked from Peter’s down to the floor, before meeting Peter’s gaze once more. The look he gave him was utterly confusing. It shifted every few seconds, as though he was going through a million different thoughts at one time. </p><p>“You’re one of the very few people who don’t look at me, really look at me, and make me out to be a monster… and you might be an idiot for it.” </p><p>Peter huffed out a quiet breath and chewed at his cheek, his eyes drifting to the ceiling for a moment before he pushed off of his kitchen counter and shuffled over to take a seat beside Wade. He jostled the bed a bit as he plopped down, but Wade barely moved. The large man kept his gaze on his own feet, but Peter noticed the way his gloved fingers flicked over one another.</p><p>“Wade..”</p><p>“This was a mistake,” the alpha interrupted him, standing suddenly. Peter blushed at the way the loss of weight jostled him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What?” Peter furrowed his brow, setting his coffee cup on his bedside table. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sat so close..”</p><p>“No…” Wade lifted his eyes for just a moment to meet Peter’s own. The omega watched as his shoulders sank and his tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p>Wade set down his cup, still half filled with steaming coffee, before walking to Peter’s front door. He hesitated, for only a moment as he pulled open the old metal door. But without another word, he left, closing the door quietly behind himself.</p><p>Peter heard the lock of the door just feet from his own. His enhanced hearing picked up on the shuffling of feet and the hiss of a shower being turned on. He grabbed his mug, emptying his, as well as Wade’s, down the drain of the sink before he pulled the familiar red spandex out from under his mattress. </p><p>He had some frustrations to work out. No better way to do that than to beat up some baddies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Recon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones from Wade’s POV. Enjoy :)<br/>Sorry for any editing errors, I wrote this one on break for work and am posting it on the clock lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade was… perturbed? Was that the right word? Maybe just frustrated. Sounds less hoity-toity. Just like Wade liked things.</p><p>Frustrated felt right. Frustrated explained the way he scrubbed his skin raw and drowned out the voices with the pain. The voices still buzzed low against the back of his skull, and demanded, screamed for attention. Wade cursed under his breath at them, gathering a still damp towel in his hands, drying the sensitive skin of his face.</p><p>“Shut up. Shut the fuck up. Gods below,” Wade murmured, patting himself dry. His skin shuddered at the cold as he padded from the bathroom into the rest of his small apartment.</p><p>Well, it wasn’t his living apartment. More just a weaponry storage for the time being. It was where he holed up most of his explosives and larger arsenal weapons. They stacked wall to floor in boxes and cases. Quite the sight to behold. The dim lighting and blood stains really pulled the whole place together.</p><p>But that kid next door. That was what he was, right? A kid. Barely into his twenties. Photographs of friends pinned to his walls and books scattered in stacks. He had a life.. a girlfriend from the smell of it. The faint omega smell hit Wade as soon as he stepped past the threshold. It smelled nice. More than nice. The kid was lucky.</p><p>And Wade had been stacking explosives and military grade weapons right next door for how long? He never stopped to think who his neighbors were. What kind of life he endangered. It made him sick to his stomach.</p><p>That never happened.. not anymore. Wade had assumed he was past that point of useless worrying. That nagging feeling for other people’s safety, despite nothing yet happening to them. It was… fussing. He felt the familiar tug of his primal instincts to fuss and protect and take care of. His alpha was rearing its ugly head. That hadn’t happened in quite some time.</p><p>Wade told himself it was because of the lingering scent of the omega Peter kept in his company. The sudden unexpected sweetness curling deep in his gut, sending his mind into a frenzy. Fragile little omegas… he hasn’t scented one quite so sweet in so long… maybe ever.</p><p>It made sense, such a sweet omega would be with Peter. He seemed nice. On track even.</p><p>He was pretty too. That kind of softness in his eyes that made Wade ashamed of what he did in the apartment next door. His hair looked soft. Perfectly messy and easy to run fingers through.</p><p>Yeah.. Wade’s alpha was for sure opening its sleep addled eyes if he was thinking about the kid like that. He was in his twenties, sure, but Peter was a college student. Oblivious to some of the horrors of the world. Wade wouldn’t be the one to show him those horrors.</p><p>God, why was he talking like he wanted to claim Peter as his own? The beta had been nice to him, offered company for just a few minutes, and Wade’s head was still spinning.</p><p>(He’s a kid. That’s disgusting.)</p><p>[He’s not a kid. He said himself. He just has a baby face. And it’s kinda hot. Did you see those lips? Just think about what they would look like wrapped around something bigger than a mug~]</p><p>“Shut up,” Wade groaned once again, pulling his suit off the floor, sliding it over irritated skin. “He’s a kid. That’s that. I’m not talking to him again.”</p><p>(But he was so nice..)</p><p>[Maybe we should see if we can get a glimpse of that omega he’s hiding.]</p><p>“No.” Wade’s voice was practically a growl as he buckled and zipped his suit up, his mask a comforting weight against his face. “And that’s enough talking about it.”</p><p>The voices, however, decided it was far from the end of that conversation. They went on and on as Wade hurled himself from the fire escape. They talked about Peter and his omega mistress as Wade limped down the street on a broken leg. They cooed and purred as his leg snapped back into place and he took off through the twists and turns of the city.</p><p>Wade was looking for something to drown out the voices, now that they were all riled up. Something red, blue and spandex clad. Not to mention whatever crime seemed to pop up wherever the hero seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>It took him almost an hour to find the spiderling, that lithe body swinging between rooftops like second nature. It was incredible to watch and Wade never got tired of it.</p><p>“Spidey!” He called, waving his arms frantically to get the webslinger’s attention.</p><p>Spider-Man’s head snapped towards him, lenses narrowing in that way Wade knew meant he was focusing in. For a moment, Wade thought the spider of his dreams would slam into the building he was set to collide with. But at the last second, the beta threw out his hands, clinging to the brick.</p><p>Wade rushed over to the building just as Spidey dropped to street level, brushing his hands against one another to clear the sticky surface of dust.</p><p>“Pool,” the spider drawled out his nickname so beautifully. It made Wade a little weak at the knees.</p><p>“Spidey! Baby. Two days in a row, I’m beginning to think you’re obsessed with me,” Wade purred, stepping up close. No need to bring up the fact that he had been the one to hunt the hero down that evening.</p><p>The beta hero gave Deadpool a once over, seeming to assess whether or not he posed a threat, before he relaxed on his heels and folded his arms across his toned chest.</p><p>“What are you doing out tonight?” There was genuine curiosity in his voice, and it made Wade’s heart sing.</p><p>“Lookin for somethin’ to do, baby boy. Criminals to take down, drug lords to bust,” he punched the air, pretending to dodge a blow to the head before landing the ‘lethal’ blow to the not really there enemy, “old ladies out there need help crossing the road,” he pulled a hard candy from one of his many pouches and offered it to Spidey. “You know how it goes.”</p><p>Spider-Man eyed the candy outstretched to him in a leather clad palm and hesitated for only a moment before taking the candy with gentleness only he could. Sometimes Wade forgot he wasn’t an alpha. Despite not being as tall, the arachnid still managed to show off impressive muscle every once in a while. And he was bossy enough with him to be an alpha, that was for sure. Not that Wade minded the way the hero bosses him around.</p><p>“I heard rumors of some sketchy business going on a few blocks down. I was on my way to scout it out before I was so gracefully interrupted,” Spidey mumbled as he peeled open the candy, lifting his mask to his nose only long enough to pop the candy between soft sensual lips. Fuck.</p><p>“And you stopped for lil ol’ me?” Wade gasped, clasping his hands together and leaning in closer to the younger man. “I’m honored, truly. Could I help? Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please with maple syrup on top?~”</p><p>Spidey’s eyes flicked across the street and Wade could hear the candy in his mouth click against his teeth briefly before he looked back at the merc, defeat and a hint of gratitude behind those lenses. Wade was squealing before he could even say yes.</p><p>“Just once. Mr. Stark said this could be a big deal. I know you’ve got a pair of well trained eyes. No goofing around, ‘Pool.”</p><p>“Cross my heart and hope to well… as close to die as I can get.” Wade grinned from under his mask. Skipping happily in a circle around the hero. “How are we getting there? Can I ride on your back? I can’t promise you won’t get more than guns digging into your hips if that’s the case.”</p><p>“Meet me three blocks over. There’s a greenhouse up on the roof.” He was gone, swinging away before Wade could get another word in.</p><p>“Damn…” he hated to see him go but good lord did he love to watch him leave. That ass. Immaculate. Sculpted by gods.</p><p>It took Wade a few minutes to get up on top of the roof Spidey had meant, mumbling to the voices to focus the whole way there. He wouldn’t waste this opportunity to work with the hero he looked up to most.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Wade rolled his shoulders as he approached, Spidey not even looking over his shoulder from where he perched to address him.</p><p>“Would’ve taken less time, but I had to stop a building from burning down on my way here. You should have seen all the kittens I rescued.” Wade slid up beside the hero, noticing the subtle way he shifted away from his hulking mass.</p><p>Spidey paused for a moment before gesturing with his chin down below through a window of the building across the alley. “There.”</p><p>Wade focused his attention on the window below, one of the only ones in the whole building illuminated in dim light. It was a ramshackle building, practically falling apart. The windows were half smashed either by looters, delinquents, or whatever weathering had befallen the old building. It made listening in to half whispered conversations all the easier.</p><p>Wade leaned in, his instincts and training as a mercenary taking over as he tuned his heightened, hearing in. As an alpha, his senses were accustomed to the strain. He could see farther, smell better, even taste more than the average beta and omega. It was a primal ability, meant to protect whatever mate they chose.</p><p>He was grateful for the ability as he just barely followed the conversation happening floors below.</p><p>“I’m tellin’ ya. The shipment isn’t ready yet. Stock is low, the boss’ll throw a fit. We should delay a few days and build up inventory. Better to be late than deliver less than impressive wares.”</p><p>Wade couldn’t see the people talking, but from the shifting of feet and exasperated breathing, there had to be at about three or four of them in the room.</p><p>“We caught word of whoever these people are shipping out illegally smuggled in crates from the docks a few weeks ago,” Spidey’s voice was barely there as he spoke from beside Wade, so quiet Wade thought maybe it was another voice in his head. “Mr. Stark sent me to follow some of their trucks after drop off but I lost the trail before I could follow them out of the city.”</p><p>“No, we continue on with the shipments. Call the boss.” The voice to reply to the others from inside was grumpy, older sounding than the other two, and clearly alpha. Deep and gravelly from years of snarling and asserting dominance.</p><p>“What are they shipping?” Wade’s voice was equally as quiet as Spidey’s. He looked around the alley below, eyes trailing every detail of the building as they climbed all the way to the roof across from them.</p><p>There was a pause from the room, the sound of a hushed curse and a phone being slid out of a pocket.</p><p>“We don’t know. There’s no trace of any chemicals or substances. No scraps left behind. It’s unlikely to be military weapons or something just as heavy with how efficiently and silent they move. I’m here just to do some reconnaissance since Mr. Stark is away on business.” Wade heard the quiet buzz of Spidey’s lenses zooming in and out, probably doing the same scanning as he had with his own eyes. The difference was that Spidey had stark level A.I. assisting with any information he might find.</p><p>The conversation continued from inside, the first guy that had spoken on the phone with some unhearable boss. A brief call, mostly consisting of “we got the goods” and “meet us at the usual spot”. Wade heard the click of a burner phone being closed after only a few short minutes.</p><p>“Recon huh?” Wade drummed his fingers against the lifted ledge of the building. “Then let’s get some information,” His voice was barely more than a purr as he reached to his side.</p><p>“Deadpool, no. Wait-“ Spidey hissed, head snapping towards the mercenary.</p><p>Even Spidey’s quick movement to grab him was too slow as Wade aimed the grappling hook from his waistband at the edge of the other building, jumping just as it hooked the ledge. He swung feet first, whooping loudly as the air buzzed past, singing in his ears for the brief moment he was airborne. This must be how Spidey felt every day.</p><p>Wade heard Spidey curse just as he smashed, boots first, through the already half broken window, the men inside stepping back from the spray of glass and wood.</p><p>Surprise plastered their faces, taking in every foot of his large stature as he stood to his full height once inside.</p><p>“That was sick!” Wade laughed, grinning at them from under his mask. “I gotta do more badass entrances like that again!”</p><p>The men slid into defensive positions, guns pulled from holsters as Wade surveyed the room. Okay, so a few more than three or four of them… seven. Seven of them. Maybe he was getting rusty. Seven on one wasn’t too bad.</p><p>The men startled back just an inch when Wade heard the draft shift and was happy to feel, rather than see, Spidey swing in behind him. He felt feet plant on his lower back before hands gripped him tight at the shoulders, the spiderling no doubt not expecting the mercenary to still be so close to the window as he came in hot.</p><p>Yay! Seven on TWO!</p><p>Wade barely moved an inch as the spider perched on his back. In fact, he was practically squealing in delight, the voices doing much the same.</p><p>“Are you that thick? That crazy?” Spidey hissed in his ear, looking around the room the same way Wade had when he first landed.</p><p>“Yes,” Wade hummed, his hands settling on his hips as he gave the men another once over. Despite the casualness of the way he stood, his hands lingered dangerously close to where his knives laid, sheathed on his belt. “I like to be quick to the point. No use sitting when action can be taken my young apprentice.”</p><p>Spider-Man made a noise of disgust at the mention of being Deadpool’s apprentice as the largest of the seven cocked his gun up in a fluid motion. “Now who the fuck might you two be?”</p><p>He was every bit alpha Wade what assumed he would be. Nearly as tall and just as tightly muscled as yours truly. Wade could feel the way the others fell in line behind his presence. Nothing more than lackeys.</p><p>“Now listen, me I get.” Wade waved a hand through the air shifting his weight to one leg before setting the hand comfortably back where it was. “But this is Spider-Man. How do you not know who Spider-Man is? He’s like… New York City’s most infamous ass.”</p><p>Spidey squeezed tighter at his shoulders, the sound of his jaw clenching making Wade’s usual humor subside a bit.</p><p>“We’re here to get to know you,” Wade hummed. All men looked towards the alpha, who just watched them from the center of the room.</p><p>Spidey dropped to his own feet, reluctantly falling into a defensive position beside him, hands fisted at his sides but ready to fight if he had to.</p><p>“Who do you work for?” His voice was a bit deeper, more demanding that it had been up on the roof. He was so cute when he stood up to alphas.</p><p>“Spider-Man…” the alpha grinned viciously, two rows of perfect white teeth, accented by two razor sharp canines exposed. “I hadn’t recognized you clinging to such a… feral beast.”</p><p>“Feral?” Wade chuffed, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I can be quite dainty thank you. I took ballet classes my whole childhood.”</p><p>“Who,” Spidey repeated, ignoring Deadpool’s charming small talk, “do you work for? I’m not gonna ask again.”</p><p>The alpha gave him a once over, a low growl at the back of his throat. “I don’t take orders from betas, and I certainly don’t take threats.” He glanced briefly at Wade, who now, thanks to that beastly look he had given the smaller man, stood poised for battle.</p><p>“Thank you,” the leader hummed, turning his attention back to the hero, “for charging in here as you did. It’s good to know who we may have to keep an eye on. Keep away. I could tell you the details of our business if I wanted too, but that would simply be a waste of breath. I’m afraid I need to be somewhere else. I’ll leave you to my men.”</p><p>Spidey lunged forward, moving to avoid any anticipated gunshot that would be fired at him, but yelped as one of the men to the leaders right dropped his gun, opting to grab the young super but the arm with his bare hands. He used Spidey’s momentum against him, sweeping his feet and slamming him to the water damaged wood floor.</p><p>“What the-“ Wade made to move towards the leader, heat building in his gut at the sight of his favorite hero being taken down so swiftly, but the remaining men each emptied a round into his chest, forcing him to stop from the pushback.</p><p>By the time spidey was on his feet again, the beta who had pinned him now stumbling back with a broken nose from the kick the had hero landed, the leader was gone. He moved so swiftly for an alpha almost as big as Wade.</p><p>Wade recovered quickly, unsheathing his katanas and rolling his neck. “Oh, now Daddy’s pissed.”</p><p>“Pool.” Spidey’s voice was level, despite the way he held his left arm, limp at his side. Had the lackey been able to dislocate his shoulder while he was down?</p><p>“I know, I know,” Wade purred, red flooding his vision as the urge to kill whoever had injured the hero washed over him in a wave of calm, fiery anger. “I’ll only maim. Not kill. I know you don’t like when I unalive people, sweetie.”</p><p>Spidey glanced over his dislocated shoulder, lenses focusing in on him for a brief moment before he turned his attention to the door. “You take care of these guys. I’m going after the leader.”</p><p>Wade didn’t even need to agree before Spidey was gone, maneuvering past the other men with a swiftness they could only gawk at. That left them to all turn their attention towards him again.</p><p>A command was shouted by the one who had dislocated Spidey’s shoulder. Slim muscle, but built well enough to put up a fight. Blood dripped down his chin as his nose continued to gush, but the lackey stood firm.</p><p>Two men peeled off from the back chasing after Spidey through the door, the stairs leading down to the street rumbling as neither of them were nearly as nimble as the two who had left before them.</p><p>Wade cursed, fists gripping tighter onto Bea and Arthur. The bullet wounds in his chest were already healed and he wasted time by thinking about breaking through to follow the two who went after Spidey. He wasn’t fast enough to outrun all of these men. Especially not when they carried guns that could take out one of his legs.</p><p>Fine. He would take care of the four that remained. Then he would follow the others. Hopefully catching up to them before they managed to catch up to whatever Spidey was about to start with only one good arm. It had been a while since he had been in a good fight anyway. The voices behind his skull fell silent for the first time that night as the killing calm swept over.</p><p>Four against one. Now this he could handle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>